How we can change, yet be the the same
by KittyJeanLightwood
Summary: Once upon a time when vampires where the least of my problems and I thought I was invincible fate changed me in the format of a text.


**This is a one shot I DO NOT own the Morganville vampire books much to my utter regret, however I still wanted to write one. I love the MV books and have them all, this is about how a vampire attacks Claire, Shane and Eve but who is the vampire.**

Once upon a time when I was 17 years old instead of 117 I was the brightest girl in Texas... well the most brightest alive one. My story starts when I move to Morganville the place where my life ended and started, a place where you either left as soon as you can or got taken away by the currents. I guess you know what happened to me I was taken by the currents, I fell in love with Shane after I moved into the glass house Michael became my older broth and Eve became my sister and I would die to save them looking back now and I still don't regret anything.

Now to the day I became what I thought was my worst nightmare but turned into Morganville's Saviour. It was 100 years ago. Me, Shane and Eve were in the common grounds that used to be Oliver's before he got banished, we were about to leave before I got an urgent text from Myrninn something was really wrong in I picked up my bags and started to run. He was dying I could feel it. It was getting dark and creatures roamed the darkness and I was just a passing meal, if any of them had killed me maybe my life wouldn't be what it is. His pain was getting worse and I started wishing I could be in his place. I closed my eyes and now it was me being attacked by a vampire. Myrinn was safe. He had collapsed on the pavement just after we had swapped places. He closed his eyes just as I was being changed. I was so thirsty it was painful I could feel fangs and knew what I had become I needed to devour blood death was on my lips and my next victim had walked in.  
"Claire are you in there? it's me... Shane we found Myrinn he was rambling" he carried on talking as I prepared to take all his blood and NO my head shouted at me NO there is another danger. Eve came down into the lab. I still needed to save them, how can I fight the danger if I was one to? and for once I didn't think I charged at the vampire in the corner but I was too late he moved tearing Shane's jugular and he had started on eve drinking her blood too fast. Her light was dying, I acted on impulse slashing my wrist I poured my blood into her mouth . I HAD TO SAVE MY SISTER, I left her there while I went to Shane doing the same to my other wrist and gave him all my blood before I passed out. But before I closed my eyes I saw the vampire leave the room. Sam Glass Michael's grandfather the vampire who was killed by bishop has come back. I closed my eyes and let what I thought was death take me, he picked me up and moved me to a soft place this is what death is, how oddly peaceful and then I let go.

I was unconscious for days till I felt someone shaking me awake them forcing a bag into my mouth and it tasted divine. I drank quickly barely breathing before I stopped realizing that it was blood that had a divine taste and I knew that u was a vampire images of the attack swirled around in my head. Me swapping places with Myrinn, Shane bleeding at the throat, Eve's light slowly dying, me pouring blood, My blood into their bodies and then Sam. Sam Glass the kindest vampire ever turned me into a creature of the night. now I sat there staring and I croaked out  
"Shane, Eve are they alright... are they like us?...did I change them?" Myrninn just simple action made me rethink life.  
**Because life as a creature of the night I could handle, but life without Shane, Eve and Michael was not a life I could** live. And with that I started a life with the occupants of the Glass house nothing had changed I still worked with Myrninn and then became founder when Amelie left to find Sam. We all might change whether it is physically, mentally or into a creatures of the night all four vampires of the Glass house where happy for the rest of eternity, and we still believe that 100 years later. My name is Claire Danvers one of the four vampires at the glass house and I am ... happy.

**Hope you like it please review.**


End file.
